prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
How to edit this Wiki
How to edit this Wiki You may have noticed an old, outdated information, or a new provider has started in the country. You’ve made some significant observation using a SIM card. Or you think some other important aspect is missing in the article, please add you contribution. There are generally two ways to add some contents or information to the article: * Write down your news in the comments section of the appropriate article. This is if you are unfamiliar of how to edit or not sure if it really matters or where it fits within the section. We will read all contributions in the comments line and add the relevant information to the article eventually. When we are talking about hard facts like prices or tariffs, a link to a source like the provider’s website or offer helps us to verify your contribution. * If you already know well how to edit and are quite sure about the relevance of your supplement, you can go directly to the article and change the appropriate section. All articles but very few (like the main page) are open to the general public for editing. This is the way to update specific facts like new prices or products, LTE availability or a current promotion. We appreciate your amendment, but will check it like all changes done to this Wiki. We know the editing system of Wikia really sucks. But we can’t change that. You need to have some experience to draw a table or add a logo. It doesn’t need to look perfect. It helps when you log in with your name, so we can get in touch with you. We revise the articles periodically. Just stick to our guidelines and check your edit whether it respects them. If you have messed up the article or your part of it, there is always a way to roll back and start again. But please don’t spoil the article. It has cost time and efforts to collect all information and to write it down. Like all Wikis we have our share of vandalism and junk. Don’t waste our time to delete contributions that just don’t make any sense or are plain advertisements. We’d rather spend the time adding new countries or updating offers. That’s why every IP address of a user who obviously adds false, misleading or just edits that don't make any sense will be blocked from further editing on this Wiki for a year. This also applies to edits or comments that are abusive or offensive. Articles that are much subject to vandalism may be protected for a while. Please contact the admin (Talk Page: wolfbln), if you want to edit them and it says that you need admin rights for it. Adding a country article We have already covered all major countries. In the last months we have focused more on consolidating the existing articles but to add new countries. But don't worry, new countries are in the pipeline. You are free to add your country, if you live in it or have travelled it. When you are a local, try to see things from the perspective of a traveler who is going to be there for the very first time. All articles follow a certain pattern. Better look at some similar country sections before to have a template and know how to structure it. Name of the article is always the name of the country. Then all GSM operators (MNOs) are listed and if applicable MVNOs too. You need to state the frequencies that are employed and give some words about coverage and speeds. In this 'Basics' chapter all relevant information that concern all providers should be given. Conclude it with a few words about how to purchase a SIM card or other local particularities that you may have noticed. This is followed by the operator’s section. List each operator or brand separately. Start with the biggest one, to be followed by its MVNOs or the smaller providers. WI-FI router or SIM card rentals need to be at the end of the article, if you think that they are a valid option. Within every operator’s section start with a short profile of the operator: coverage, speed, frequencies and more. Then give advice about the availability of the SIM card / starter pack and how to start up. This is followed by how to check your credit and how and where to do a recharge / top up.. Integral part are the data offers: default data rate, data packages, add-ons and more. Try to be as specific and clear as possible with the rates. This can be concluded by a review or additional information about card sizes, tethering, VoIP, validity or other known restrictions or issues. At the end of each section should be the APN configuration and possibly a link to the operator’s website, especially if it's available in English. Finally, check the Guidelines again and see if you’ve obeyed them. Then, all you need to do is to publish your article. The admin will review it and may put some corrections, change some formats or add logos to have it in line with the other countries on this Wiki. In the end he will link “your” country and article to the main page. Category:Manual